


[podfic] Take It

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just mage ass getting pounded. No plot here, only sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Take It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379231) by [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug). 



*insert felix's mage ass getting pounded gif here*

 

music is highway to hell, we all know why

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream right click to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/Take%20It%20by%20Felixbug.mp3)

 

I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST RECORDED 59 MINUTES OF STRAIGHT UP PORN

 

also, i'd like to introduce you to my new mic, justice. I love Justice.

 

(this fills my 'read sexy' square for my podfic bingo :D)


End file.
